Qué Hicieron En Vacaciones?
by Dranilian
Summary: Qué pasa cuando nuestros ninjas van a las montañas nevadas a pasar sus vacaciones y en especial si van todas nuestras parejitas juntas? NaruHina LEMON


_**¿Qué Hicieron En Vacaciones? By: Dranilian**_

Era una hermosa tarde de invierno en la cual nuestros ninjas salieron a tomar un descanso, normalmente llamada vacaciones. Cada quién iba acompañado de su pareja; Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Neji y Tenten y Shikamaru y Temari. El gran lugar a pasar las vacaciones eran las montañas nevadas, perfectas para el esquí, las aguas termales y por qué no, hacer muñecos de nieve.

Todos sabían que sería un día muy duro, especialmente al momento de que fueron a esquiar, con la excepción de que Hinata, Shikamaru y Neji no lo hicieron, por las razones de que, o no sabían y tenían miedo, o porque era mucho esfuerzo y daba pereza, aparte de ser problemático, o porque simplemente no quería hacerlo porque los demás le podían ver haciendo el ridículo.

Shika: Qué problemáticos son aquellos...

Hina: Umm.. Yo creo que... se están divirtiendo...

Shika: Si, lo se... Y tu por qué no lo hiciste?

Hina: Pues... este... -fue interrumpida-

Neji: Simplemente no sabe y le da miedo hacerlo

Shika: Ya veo. No quieren entrar a la cabaña? Tengo hambre

Hina: No crees que... deberíamos esperar a los demás?

Neji: Se tardarán una eternidad, Hinata. Sabes como son.

Hina: Ahh... Tienes razón... Pero...

Shika: Vayamos, no le hará daño a nadie.

Los tres entraron a una cabaña que parecía ser un pequeño restaurante con todo lo necesario. Hinata pidió un chocolate caliente, Neji solo café y Shikamaru una rosquilla con chocolate, ya que no tenía tanta hambre como él decía, solo quería entrar a un lugar más caliente, al igual que los demás. Después de un rato, los demás entraron gritando a la cabaña emocionados y cansados a la vez.

Naru: Eso fue genial!! Quisiera repetirlo mañana!

Saku: Si! Igual yo! No es así, Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: Hmp... Claro

Naru: Hinataaaaa!! -salió corriendo hacia ella, ya que estaba un poco más distanciada que los demás, fue y la abrazó- Debiste haber ido con nosotros -le hizo un puchero solo digno de él-

Hina: Hehe lo se... Pero es que yo... No se hacerlo... -decía algo triste-

Naru: Aww miren que linda -le decía mientras levantaba su cabeza con una mano-

Hina: Ahh? -le miraba incrédula-

Naru: Tienes chocolate en la boca... -y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y con su boca lamió y probó el chocolate, para después convertirse en un apasionado beso, profundo y lujurioso-

Hinata estaba sorprendida, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una expresión tan tierna, tan necesitada, que provocaba besarla más, pero fueron separados por los comentarios de sus amigos. Naruto enfadado y Hinata roja a más no poder.

Tema: Las cochinadas son en la noche, niños!

Shika: Qué problemática eres, mujer... Interrumpiendo a los demás

Tenten: Chicos!! Les propongo que vayamos a las aguas termales! -gritó eufórica y emocionada-

Saku: Sii!!! Vamos todos!!! -al igual que Tenten-

Y todas las chicas (excluiremos a Hinata por obvias razones) fueron emocionadas gritando hacia sus habitaciones para de ahi, ir a las aguas termales del hotel. Ya que todos se prepararon para bañarse, salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la entrada de los baños.

Naru: Bien!! Vamos todos!!!

Y caminó hasta que fue detenida por Sakura.

Saku: Hey!! A dónde crees que vas!? Ese es el baño de mujeres!!

Naru: Qué!?!? No es un baño mixto????

Saku: No, baka!!

Y así los chicos se llevaron a rastras a Naruto quien lloraba por no poder estar con las chicas. Estas entraron con una toalla rodeándolas.

Tema: Ah vaya, si que se siente bien todo esto.

Saku: El agua está deliciosa, no podría pedir más... O creo que si

Tenten: Haha eres toda una cochinota, Sakura

Saku: Igual tu quisieras eso con Neji, no te hagas la inocente

Tema: Oigan... Dónde está Hinata?

Tenten: Sigue en el cuarto de baño

Saku: No se han preguntado... Por qué siempre lleva esa chamarra tan grande?

Tenten: No lo se, tal vez sea porque así le gusta

Tema: O tiene los pechos pequeños

Saku: Haha puede ser.

Tenten: Y qué problema hay si tiene los pechos pequeños?

Tema: Ninguno, solo que los hombres los prefieren grandes

Saku: Exacto, son más sensuales... Pero al parecer Hinata no quiere mostrar los suyos

Tenten: Ya ya, no es para que la ataquen así si tiene sus pechos pequeños -en ese momento entra Hinata con una toalla blanca rodeándola y deteniéndola de sus pechos con los brazos-

Tema: Entra, Hinata!! El agua está exquisita!!

Hina: Si... Voy enseguida -bajó hasta posarse en una orilla junto a las demás- Vaya, no creen que el clima está algo perfecto? -Se quitaba los brazos de sus pechos, mostrando un par de cosas que hacía que las demás se quedaran mirando-

Saku: Wow Hinata!!

Tema: Con razón Naruto solo te quiere a ti!! -le decía burlándose-

Hina: Ah? Qu-qué pasa? -preguntaba nerviosísima-

Tenten: Haha déjalas, son unas envidiosas

Hina: Eh? Si-sigo sin comprender...

Saku: Tienes unos pechos enormes y no te has dado cuenta??

Hina: Ah eso... Yo los veo bastante... normales

Tema: Normales dices!? Son los más grandes que he visto en mi vida!!

Tenten: Ya ya, déjenla. No tiene la culpa de que le hayan heredado semejantes senos.

Hina: ... -sonrojada a más no poder- Cr-creo que... Debería irme...

Saku: No, Hinata. Tu te quedas, apenas va comenzando la diversión!

Tema: Exacto! Ven, Hinata!! -y Hinata se acercó más a ellas-

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres...

Naru: Agh!! Yo quería estar con Hina-chan...

Sasu: Eres un pervertido, dobe

Shika: Si, más bien querías ver a las chicas desnudas

Naru: Claro que no!! Hinata es más linda que las otras 3 juntas -mirada de asesinos por parte de los demás- Eh está bien, yo solo quiero a Hinata... -gotita en la cabeza-

Neji: Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, estoy cansado

Shika: Si, opino lo mismo, tengo sueño

Sasu: Ya que... Vamos

Naru: Que aguafiestas son -se levantaban los demás y se iban- ... Espérenme!!

Ya una hora después, todos estaban vestidos y listos para descansar la noche. Hinata al tener insomnio caminaba por los pasillos como si de un fantasma se tratase. Sakura y Sasuke estaban en una recámara dormidos, Sakura recostada en el pecho de Sasuke. Al igual que Shikamaru y Temari, Tenten ahora abrazaba a Neji, quienes todos estaban dormidos. Naruto por su parte, estaba tirado y abierto completamente en el futón, durmiendo plácidamente. Hinata lo observaba tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que decidió ir a las aguas termales para calmarse un poco y poder dormir bien.

Naruto despertó pesadamente a eso de las 11 de la noche y vió que Hinata no estaba, por lo que se asustó y comenzó a buscarla con la vista en la habitación, que tampoco la encontró. Así que se levantó y la buscó por toda la pensión hasta que se detuvo en los baños/aguas termales y comenzó a recordar varias cosas, pero fue despertado por unos ruidos dentro, que al parecer, era el agua que caía tranquila y fuertemente a la vez.

Naru: "Tal vez sea Hinata... Creo que me arriesgaré a entrar"

Y nerviosamente entró, y encontró a Hinata sentada en un banco con una toalla cubriendo su parte baja y su cabello cubriendo parte de sus pechos, lo que la hacía ver realmente sensual, sobre todo para Naruto. Hinata se dió cuenta de que Naruto había entrado y se le quedó viendo bobamente, Hinata no se podía mover de la impresión.

Naru: Hinata... Yo... Yo creo que mejor... Eh si... -titubeaba demasiado, no podía hablar bien-

Hina: Na-naruto-kun... -reaccionó- Aah!

Naru: Lo siento, lo siento!! Me voy, disculpa -iba saliendo hasta que resbaló con el agua y cayó a donde el estanque de aguas calientes- Agh!!

Hina: Naruto-kun!! -fue a auxiliarlo pero igualmente resbaló con el agua y cayó desmayada. Momentos después despertó-

Naru: Hinata-chan? Estás bien?

Hina: Umm... Qu-qué pasó?

Naru: Resbalaste y caíste al agua... Al igual que yo hehe

Hina: Ah!

Naru: N-no te preocupes, te cubrí con la toalla...

Hina: Gr-gracias...

Naru: Bien, creo que te dejo sola para que termines tu baño... -se estaba levantando pero en ese momento fue detenido por la mano de Hinata-

Hina: Quisiera que... Te quedaras un rato conmigo...

Naru: ...Claro -se sentó a un lado de Hinata- Segura que estás bien?

Hina: S-si... Si lo estoy

Naru: Haha por qué sigues tan tímida conmigo? Estás en confianza -le dijo acercándose más a ella-

Hina: Es que... Yo...

Naru: Se como quitarte la timidez

Y poco a poco se acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado, al principio Hinata no lo asimilaba pero se adaptó y continuó, sentía como Naruto luchaba contra su lengua. Después bajó besando el cuello de Hinata, que hacía soltar suspiros por parte de ella. Naruto, ya desesperado, le quitó de un movimiento la toalla a Hinata, por la que esta se puso nerviosa.

Hina: Na-naruto..!

Naru: No te preocupes... Se como hacerlo, se como darte todo el placer que necesitas y más

Hina: Y-yo...

Naru: Shh, calla y disfruta

Y entonces, comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear los pechos de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera y arqueara su espalda, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el cabello de Naruto, invitándolo a continuar. Naruto se dió cuenta de esta reacción y empezó a jugar con la parte íntima de Hinata, éste gemía y casi gritaba del placer, instintivamente abría sus piernas para darle paso más fácil y que prosiguiera. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella haciendo que, esta vez, gritara un poco por el placer que le invadía, después dos dedos, mientras los sacaba y metía primero lentamente, después comenzó a hacerlo tan rápido que podía sentir cómo Hinata se ponía cada vez más excitada, pero fue detenido por una mano.

Hina: Na-naruto... Y-yo creo qu-que... Aquí no es un... buen lugar para ha-hacerlo...

Naru: Tienes razón, vamos a la habitación

Hina: Ah! -intentando levantarse-

Naru: Que pasa?

Hina: Creo que... M-me golpeé en la pierna... cuando resbalé...

Naru: Entonces te llevaré cargando

Y así fue, la llevó cargando estilo "matrimonial" hasta su habitación. Al llegar, la recostó en el futón, completamente desnuda y Hinata, lo miraba tierna pero sensualmente. Naruto al observar esto, no dudó y se abalanzó sobre ella, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Hinata lo agarraba de sus cabellos, acariciándolos y presionando su cabeza contra su cuerpo. Naruto bajó hasta su intimidad y comenzó a lamer y ahora a introducir su lengua en movimientos rápidos. Hinata al no aguantar más, giró a Naruto para que quedara debajo de ella.

Lo despojó completamente de su ropa, así quedando ambos desnudos. Hinata tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con él, rozándolo contra su intimidad ya bastante húmeda por la excitación. Gemía y se mojaba cada vez más, hasta que Naruto no aguantó y la penetró de una vez por todas. Hinata dió un grito lleno de placer. Comenzaba a bajar y a subir de forma lenta, hasta que aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, la cual volvía loco a Naruto. Su posición cambió a la famosa posición llamada también la del "perrito", Hinata se agarraba del futón y Naruto la penetraba por detrás con embestidas lentas, pero muy fuertes, haciendo que a Hinata se le escapara el aire a cada momento que él entraba en ella con tanta fuerza.

Ahora los movimientos no eran tan fuertes, pero si eran rápidos, tanto que no podían sincronizarse con la respiración de ambos, por lo que el placer los inundó completamente, sobre todo a Hinata, cosa que no aguantó y en ese mismo instante se vino con Naruto dando un grito y tirando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el futón, dejando sus caderas aun levantadas mientras él siguió embistiéndola sin tomar en cuenta lo de Hinata hasta que Naruto paró por petición de ella, ya que era ella la que quería terminarlo. Se arrodilló junto a él y con sus pechos comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Naruto, apretándolo y masajeándolo igualmente rápido.

Naru: Agh Hinata... Ya no aguanto... Voy a...

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que en ese instante se había venido en los pechos de Hinata, manchándola bastante en los pechos e igualmente en la cara. Naruto se tiró en el futón y después se arrodilló junto a ella.

Naru: Lo siento, te he manchado mucho -decía mientras le limpiaba con la sábana -

Hina: No importa... Me gustó

Naru: Hehe te dije que solo debías disfrutar

Hina: Sip... Gracias

Naru: Por qué?

Hina: Por darme unas vacaciones inolvidables, te amo

Naru: -besándola- De nada, cuando quieras... Igual yo te amo

Y se acostaron tapados apenas por las sábanas casi transparentes, Hinata recostada en el pecho de Naruto y éste abrazándola con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro acariciando su cabello, hasta que ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, los demás ninjas se habían despertado y estaban listos para ir a desayunar, se encontraban en el restaurante pero faltaban 2 personas.

Saku: Saben donde están Naruto y Hinata?

Tema: No lo se, deben de estar en su recámara.

Tenten: Chicas, me acompañan a buscarlos?

Saku: Claro, que los chicos vayan por Naruto

Y entonces todos fueron a buscarlos, las chicas dieron con los baños ya que, conociendo a Hinata, primero tomaría un baño y se iría directamente al comedor del restaurante. Pero no la encontraron. Por parte de los chicos, sabían que Naruto aun estaría dormido, apenas en su segundo sueño, ya que era un perezoso, no tanto como Shikamaru pero igual lo era. Al llegar a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y...

Sasu: Oye, dobe, ya desp...

Se calló, ya que la escena que vió fue la de Naruto y Hinata completamente desnudos y solo tapados por las sábanas de la cintura hasta apenas medio muslo. Naruto apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero cuando se dió cuenta se fijó de que Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru estaban en la puerta observándolos, pero lo único que hizo fue...

Naru: Váyanse que quiero dormir... Cierren la puerta despacio porque si no despiertan a Hinata-chan y les irá mal... -y se volvió a quedar dormido-

Shika: Que problemático es este...

Sasu: Mejor vámonos antes de que nos quiera violar a nosotros también

Shika: Ha buena esa

Neji: Ya era hora de que se le quitara lo inocente a mi primita

Sasu: Bueno... Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que este dobe se acabe toda la comida al despertar

Al cerrar la puerta se quedaron fuera de la habitación platicando en voz baja hasta que...

Saku: Sasuke!!! -corriendo hacia él mientras las otras chicas corrían detrás de ella-

Sasu: Oh demonios...

Neji: Podrían callarse?

Tenten: Y tu desde cuándo tan autoritario?

Shika: Desde que vimos lo que hay dentro

Tema: Eh? Qué? -viendo la puerta, indicando que la abriría-

Sasu: No te atrevas!

Saku: Ah si? Por qué? -con la curiosidad a tope-

Neji: Simplemente no la abran, no querrán ver lo que... -pero no pudo acabar porque Temari abrió la puerta de un golpe-

Tema: Hoool... Pero qué...???!!!

Saku: Que pas... Aahh!!!

Tenten: Por el amor de Kami!!!

Hina: Aaaaaaahhh!!!!!!! -Hinata se despertó de golpe al escuchar semejantes gritos, al igual que Naruto-

Naru: Pero que les pasa, escandalosas!!??? -Agarrando las sábanas y tapándose a él y a Hinata completamente-

Saku: Eres un pervertido, baka!!! -Y diciendo esto, mandó a volar a Naruto con un golpe de su fuerte puño, dejando a Hinata totalmente roja y avergonzada. Ya después de que sus vacaciones terminaron, llegaron a sus respectivas casas. En la mansión Hyuuga...

Hana: Bienvenidos, onee-san! Onii-san! -dijo recibiendo fuera de la entrada a Hinata y a Neji-

Hina: Hola, Hanabi! -le abrazó, Neji por su parte no respondío aunque Hanabi sabía que eso era normal-

Hana: Cómo la pasaron?

Hina: Perfectamente, fue todo divertido

Hana: Ah si? Qué hicieron en las vacaciones?

Neji: Pregúntale mejor a Hinata, ella si tiene algo bueno que contar -se fue-

Hina: Neji..!!

Hana: Eh? Qué hiciste? -le preguntó curiosa-

Hina: Este... N-nada!! Y-yo me voy que estoy cansada... Adios!! -se fue corriendo hacia su habitación-

Hana: Ah... Nunca entenderé la timidez de mi hermana... -suspiró y entró a la casa-

wooooooh!! k les pareció?? he oks oks... primero k nada kiero presentarme... yo soy Dranilian este ha sido el primero de mis muchos ficts de lemon O: ojala les haya gustado n.n! grawxias x leer!! R&R plz!!


End file.
